This Core will provide general laboratory services. It will be directed by Drs. Burke and Przedborski. Dr. Burke chairs a monthly Facilities Meeting in which all issues related to proper care, maintenance, and availability of Core facilities are discussed. The day to day management is the responsibility of Dr. Vernice Jackson-Lewis. The services to be provided include maintenance and repair of all common laboratory equipment used by the Principal Investigators, and the provision of part-time dishwashing services. This Core will also provide common supplies utilized by all laboratories, including wet and dry lice, and common laboratory gases.